


What Are the Chances?

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Non Hockey Players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: Sid had been convinced that coming out with Nate had been a bad idea, but when he sees him standing across the crowded bar his head thrown back Sid can't help but thank his lucky stars.





	What Are the Chances?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written a fic and I heard the Backstreet Boys song "Chances" and I couldn't help but write a Sid/Geno fic. I hope you enjoy!

Sidney sighed and looked at Nate for the umpteenth time asking himself why he had agreed to spend Nate's second to last night hitting the town. There are much better things they could be doing instead of sweating in a crowded bar, but Nate is one of Sid's best friends and Sid is incapable of saying no to his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Loosen up, we're meant to be having fun not sulking in the corner." Nate yells into Sid's ear gently nudging his shoulder. "I know you're a homebody but would it kill you to actually try to have fun?" Nate whines taking a long pull from his beer. Sid sighs and taking a swig from his drink (some nasty fruity concoction that Nate ordered for him).  
  
"Maybe I'd be having more fun if you hadn't ordered me the nastiest drink on the menu."  
  
"You're free to get your own drinks and nobody said you actually had to drink it." Sid gives Nate his best side eye glare and throws the rest of the drink back.  
  
"I'm going to get another drink." Sid simply replies ignoring Nate's request for another beer (tbh Sid is too Canadian not to get his best friend a drink). He's standing at the bar trying to get the bartenders attention. After a few moments of being ignored Sid starts scanning the crowded bar and it's on his second go-around that he sees him. Sid watches as the guy throws his head back laughing obnoxiously at one of the people around him.  
  
Once he drops his head, Sid can see his full profile and he'll admit that he's hot. Sure your average onlooker might not completely agree with Sid's assessment of 100% hotness but there's just something about his dark eyes and bright lips (accentuated by him almost obsessively pulling his lower lip between his teeth while he's talking with his group. Sid's so caught up in cataloging every inch of his mystery man that he doesn't notice that mystery man has caught on to Sid's staring.  
  
Geno's across the bar loudly chirping his friends when he gets the feeling that somebody is watching him. His eyes quickly scan the room when he sees his admirer leaning against the bar across the room almost memorizing every inch of Geno. Geno immediately warms because his admirer has an attractive face and most likely a few inches shorter than himself (which is an instant turn on).  
  
The bartender finally sees Sid waiting and makes her way over tapping the bar in front of Sid to get his attention. "Hey sorry for the wait, what can I get you?" Sid jumps slightly breaking his intense staring and turns towards the bartender.  
  
"Sorry I'll take two bud lights." While she's grabbing Sid's beers he glances back over towards where his mystery man was sitting and sighs again when he sees the seat empty. Sid smiles in thanks when the bartender slides the receipt over with his beers and shakes his head.  
  
It was nice to think about having the courage to go over to the man and try to pick him up, but Sid's not that kind of guy and things like that just don't happen to him. Sid doesn't see that his mystery man had been making his way over towards the bar as Sid is heading back towards where Nate is standing (now talking to a pretty brunette and some of her friends). Sid takes a deep breath and a deep swig of his beer gearing up to play wingman for Nate (because while Sid sucks at picking up guys himself he's a great wing man for his friends).  
  
Geno finally reaches the bar and sighs in defeat when he can't find his admirer from earlier. He takes his time looking up and down the bar a few times before cursing his luck and deciding to get himself a drink to not look like a complete idiot coming all the way over here.  
  
Sid has forgotten about the guy from earlier (for the most part he's only human) when the girls Nate has been talking to ask them to dance. Sid looks at Nate with a horrified look on his face because they both know that Sid is a terrible dancer. Nate only replies with his puppy dog eyes and even throws his hands up in a praying motion and Sid again is cursing himself for agreeing to Nate's whole let's go out plan in the first place.  
  
Out on the dance floor Sid is trying really hard to not let how it show how uncomfortable he is that he doesn't feel the stranger pressing up behind him at first. He clues in when he feels two strong hands creeping across his hips and he tenses just a little bit.  
  
His dance partner only presses closer and Sid can feel him press against his back his hot breath ghosting over Sid's ear. "You tell me stop and I will." Sid thinks about it for a millisecond before throwing caution to the wind and leaning back into his dancer partner. "Just move with me, I'm do all the work." Sid nods and feeling bold brings his hand back to hold his partner's head close to him.  
  
Sid losses track of time for a bit losing himself in the feeling of the loud bass and his dance partner's grinding motions. Sid's so lost in the moment he doesn't see Nate leaving the dance floor with his brunette pressed close to his body or feel Nate's text that he's going home with her and he'll see him in the morning.  
  
They get jostled by an obnoxiously drunk couple dancing behind them and Sid's pulling away to stop himself from falling forward into the girls in front of him. His partner hasn't let go of his hips and Sid rests his hands over the hands and starts towards the edge of the dance floor suddenly feeling too hot and thirsty.  
  
Finally making their way towards the back bar, Sid turns towards his partner and can't help that his mouth falls open a bit. "It's you!" He exclaims before his brain to mouth filter can kick in. Geno turns and looks towards Sid confusion on his face before he remembers the earlier missed connection.  
  
"I'm see you looking at me and licking lips so make my way over toward bar to introduce myself but you gone." Sid's still shocked how he found himself in this situation and has to shake his head to bring himself back into the present.  
  
"I'm here with a friend and when I didn't see you with your friends I went back to find him, I'm Sid by the way." Geno nods in understanding.  
  
"Geno. I'm surprised you agreed to dance with me. You very tensed when I touch to you." Sid brushes hard and he ducks his head.  
  
"I'm a horrible dancer so I try to avoid the dance floor at all costs. But I can't say no to my friend so I agreed to help him with the girl he met."  
  
"Then I'm most lucky I decided to dance and see the best backside I'm ever seen." Sid's blushing again and is thankful when the bartender comes over and breaks the moment. Sid orders another beer while Geno orders straight up vodka. Sid watches in fascination as Geno effortlessly throws the drink back and it's almost obscene how Geno looks swallowing that Sid needs to take a breather.  
  
Geno watches Sid take a deep pull from his beer and suddenly wants to know more about this man who blushes at the little thing in the prettiest way. "You want to get out of here?" Geno asks leaning into Sid's space to be heard over the music. Sid turns and for a split second thinks about closing the few centimeters and kissing Geno. "I'm know a diner not far from here, we can get coffee and get to know each other." Geno adds leaning even more into Sid's space, almost pinning Sid to the bar.  
  
"Yeah let's get out of here." Sid agrees not wanting his night to end and relieved at the idea of leaving the hot bar. Geno grabs Sid's hand and turns so they can make their way through the mass of people in the bar.  
  
Sid's expecting Geno to drop his hand once they leave the bar, but Geno readjusts his grip and starts leading Sid down the street away from the row of bars. They let the silence and cool night air hang over them for a few minutes before Sid can't take it anymore.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Geno turns and gives Sid a small smile that honestly makes Sid's heart stutter a bit.  
  
"There's a diner just up the street, figure we can get some food and I'm learn more about you." Sid smiles shyly and nods his head. He still can't wrap his head around his luck tonight (he should probably thank Nate when he sees him tomorrow morning for making them go out in the first place.)  
  
They make small talk on the short walk to the diner and Sid learns that Geno is from a small town in Russia and is in Pittsburgh working on his medical degree. "Want to help sick kids get better Sid." Geno earnestly said giving Sid the most beautiful smile.  
  
The diner is brightly lit and almost empty when they walk in and the waitress looks relieved to see them. Sid and Geno give her a small smile in greeting making their way towards one of the booths in the back. She quietly greets them as she slides the menus on the table. "Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Coffee." They quickly reply making her chuckle at them before walking back towards the counter to grab the coffee. Sid glances down at the menu quickly deciding that he can get away with having a full breakfast at 2 am before looking up at Geno who is staring intently at the menu, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Sid warms at the cute sight and envisions Geno doing that with his medical books while studying late at night and it's a dream that Sid wouldn't mind making a reality.  
  
Geno looks up after their waitress has placed their coffees down in front of them. "Ready to order?" She asks glancing between the two. Sid nods at Geno who immediately motions for Sid to order first. Sid shakes his head and rattles off his order deciding at the last second to late pancakes which makes Geno chuckle and shake his head fondly at him. Sid's laughing seconds later when Geno orders pretty much the same thing except he opts for apple pie and ice cream instead of pancakes.  
  
"You just jealous. I'm not share pie with you now." Sid laughs again wrapping his hands around the warm coffee cup for something to do. They waste no time continuing their conversation getting to know each other. Sid tells Geno all about his work with the Penguins Foundation, gushing about how great the kids are and how awesome the team always agreeing to help out when they can. He's been talking nonstop for a few minutes when he suddenly stops and blushes.  
  
"I'm sorry; I sometimes get a bit carried away when talking about my job."  
  
"No sorry Sid, love hearing about little Penguins. Love kids and love hockey so no need to apologize. What I'm really want to know is what's Fleury like? He crazy goalie?"  
  
"Oh man Flower is truly one of a kind. He's great with the kids always down to help out with camps, even showing up in full gear for the kids. Him and Tanger, oh sorry Kris Letang, are always pulling pranks on the staff when they're around. You should stop by our next camp, I can always use more volunteers to help teach the kids the basics. Plus I think some of the guys will be there." Geno lights up, having spent some of their time on the walk over telling Sid all about his three years spent in the KHL before a knee injury ended his career. He spent a lot of time in the hospital rehabbing and ended up spending time with the kids, reading them stories and playing games. It's why he's decided to go into Pediatrics to help those kids like those that helped him get over his hockey career ending far too soon.  
  
It's nearing 4:30 in the morning when Sid starts yawning, he can't remember the last time that he had stayed out this late. "Should get you home, need sleep." Geno comments finishing off the rest of his coffee and Sid wants to protest but he only yawns when he opens his mouth.  
  
"I had fun tonight." Sid replies instead fiddling with the handle of his mug. "I kinda don't want it to end." He admits looking up at Geno through his eyelashes. Geno smiles reaching across the table and grabbing Sid's hands.  
  
"Me too, I'm so happy I meet you tonight."  
  
"We should do this again. Not like going to a diner at 2 in the morning, but hang out." Sid babbles immediately feeling his cheeks heat, why is he so bad at this? Geno only smiles wider pulling his phone out of his pocket and sliding it across the table.  
  
"Give me number, I'll pay the bill." Geno is up and out of the booth before Sid can protest about him paying but doesn't hesitate to put his number in Geno's phone shooting himself a quick text so he has Geno's number. Pulling out his own phone Sid orders an Uber and joins Geno in the front of the diner.  
  
"Where do you live? Maybe we can share an Uber." Geno shakes his head as he takes his phone back from Sid.  
  
"No need, I'm live just a few blocks up that way." Geno replies motioning up the darkened street. Sid nods feeling a flash of disappointment in his stomach, he's not ready for this night to end. Geno pulls Sid back into the moment gently cupping his cheek the most hopeful look on his face. Sid responds by stepping closer and tilting his head back.  
  
Sid swears he sees fireworks when Geno finally kisses him and he never wants to lose this feeling. He gets lost in the feeling of Geno's soft lips on his that he completely forgets he ordered an Uber until the driver rolls the window down and says Sid's name. Sid pulls away and looks up at Geno still holding onto Geno's hips.  
  
"Need to go. But will see you soon Sid." Sid nods getting one last kiss before Geno's herding him into the car and Sid barely remembers to ask Geno to let him know when he gets home. Geno's cheeks color for a moment as he nods and taps the top of the car before stepping back onto the sidewalk.  
  
It's a quick ride back to Sid's place and he's barely out of the car before he's texting Geno.  
  
**_Made it home. Thanks for tonight, I can't wait to see you again. :)_**  
  
Sid debates adding a smiley face for three seconds but he's already sent the message so what's done is done.  
  
_**Just got into building, glad you had a great night, see you soon )))**_  
  
Sid smiles at Geno's quick reply and shoots off a quick good night as he's crawling into bed.  
  
_**Goodnight Sid, sweet dreams )))**_  
  
Nate walks into Sid's house late that afternoon to Sid making a full spread. Nate thinks that it's because it's his last night in town, but Sid's quick to tell him it's to thank him for making him go out last night. Nate doesn't get the full story until after Sid's third glass of wine and Nate is smug the rest of the night.  
  
A year later Nate's back in town this time for Sid and Geno's engagement party and they're back in the same bar this time joined by all of Sid and Geno's friends including some of the Penguins (who will tell whoever will listen that they like Geno more than Sid but only because Geno helps them with their pranks). Nate sets down a fresh beer in front of Sid who is watching Geno across the way in a spirited discussion with Flower and some of his med school friends. "What are the chances that you'd meet the love of your life on a night on a night when you didn't even want to go out?" He asks following Sid's life of sight.  
  
"Once in a life." Sid replies smiling when Geno looks up and smiles brightly at him.


End file.
